Perfect
by firestar10590
Summary: Perfect is about a Yautja male not finding any love interest with Yautja females. With his parents approval and elders he sets off to an old ooman clan that his people use to visit from time to time to find love with an ooman from that clan. What happens if he falls for two ooman twin sisters? sorry no update in so long doing research for the new chapter more than one point of view
1. Chapter 1

Prefect

Okay guys the story is about a male Yautja not interested in Yautja females but find human woman suitable so with the new device that changes his appearance to a hot human male now hes on the hunt Plots gonna be crazy gonna be a cliffhangers everywhere!

_"Ki-tde Halkrath! A sain-ja never makes himself look worried it's a sign of weakness I did not raise a sain-ja who expresses weakness." Bakuub barked. _

Bakuub one of the clan's elders watched as his son pace himself up and down from the medic doors. He is proud that finally out of the 30 children he has father is going to have a pup. He continue to watch Halkrath pace he wonder again why did he gave his son such an odd name. Then a smirked appear it was to piss of his sont ask him why she did it. He did promise his son that he will tell him when he himself has a child but he hopes his son doesnt mother here? Why Bakuub has to be here? Just cuz It there for me when I was a pup why does he want to be here now? His thoughts then went to his mate Sapphire. She is so much pain. Pain that he cause her. She is having the pup old fashion custom to any clan elder family. The pregnancy is one to fear medics says shet show much. She giving him a daughter. He smiled a daughter his first born is going to be a daughter. He promise himself that he will always be in his daughter.

"You don't have to be here you know. I have accomplished a lot without you being in my life father." Halkrath hissed.

**"There you go again being s'yuitde again. I should had been in your life more so you wouldn't be so s'yuitde." Bakuub barked his mandibles flared**

"If you had been in my life I would had failed the kiande amedha chiva like the other pups life you tried to be a father to!" Halkrath growled.

Bakuub growled he was just about to say something when he saw Crystal coming from the end of the corridor. He could feel heat coming out of him. As she walking he sees her as her prefect breast bouncing up and down. He then was admiring her toned body as she was walking towards them. I must bed her again tonight. He thought. She was indeed the best he ever had. Crystal stops between both Halkrath and Bakuub. Bakuub was able to see her green skin toned body. Trying not to stare that her prefect breast because all he wanted to do is rip off her bra and lick them.

"I don't know which one of you is the worst. You both fail to realize that you are in the birthing hall. And you're not the only ones here. Have respect for the others who awaiting pups. I could hear you both two halls down ki'dte with this c'jit." Crystal growled.

As soon as Crystal spoke both Bakuub and Halkrath turned their backs with a grunt.

"Why can't I be inside with Sapphire? I need to be by her side to make sure she's ok. To hold her while she's in pain. Father why is it a rule banning the fathers from entering the room!?" Halkrath said when he began pacing again. If I stop pacing imma end up ripping the doors open to be with my beloved.

"There many reasons why we males are now allowed in. One many females lose their patience and would attack the male responsible for bringing so much pain to them. Two us males can't handle seeing a female in so much pain that we ourselves would attack the medics or try to physical take the child from out. Three once seeing out pups come out we male would pass out with joy. And last but not least some males….have a fetish….that after the pups are out…..would try to mate again with the female to try to get them pregnant again." Bakuub answered.

Crystal watching her son pace. This is the first time there's nothing she can do to stop him from worrying. She has been there for his every important event. She nearly missed this important event because she was prior arrangements with a suitable male. Now seeing Bakuub she wants nothing more than to ride him hardcore. She hopes he doesn't smell her dai-shui that is slowly coming out from prior events.

Bakuub eyes widen he smells that musk. It's one of his favorite dai-shui. He turn to look at Crystal. Her back was turn to him she was too busy watching their son pace to notice Bakuub walking towards her. Bakuub quietly purred low enough for Crystal and himself to hear.

He whisper and purred. "When everything is done with our son we should come to my back to my room and have sex. I'll be on top and I wouldn't even get mad if a finger slip in."

Crystal smirked and nodded approval.

While all seems quiet in the hall the birthing room is full of roaring, hissing and purring all at the same time. While some females are just getting contractions others or either giving birth or holding their pups.

Sapphire is one of the few who are still getting contractions. One moment she wishes Halkrath was there holding her telling her everything is going to be ok while the other moment she feels if she sees him she will hurt him damn him for making her feel the pain. The pain is very unreal. She would never wish this type of pain to anyone ooman or bad blood. Having the pup old fashion is crazy she prefer meds but to make Halkrath father happy she did it that way. Her daughter is taking too long she's beginning to worry medics are running many test trying to figure out what's wrong. She smiled she gonna make sure to remind her daughter about the pain she has cause her. She feels her heart beating and a shot of pain comes out. She roars the pain is worse than ever before damn these restrains get this pup out of me. She's growling and roaring trying to rip off the restrains. Finally three medics come rushing over. Ones goes to make sure the restrains are intact.

"Take this pup out of me and leave the pauk-de restrains alone!" she roared.

Medics chuckled they hear that twice a day. One of the medics see the pups head.

"Crystal the pup is about to coming out. Push hard forget the pain your pup is about to come out."

Crystal pushes as hard as she can she can feel her birth canal open she feels her daughter coming out. She blacks out for a few but she can hear everything has it happens.

"She not breathing she's not breathing. We need air in her now!" two of the medics runs to another room

Crystal laying down helpless. No no no no please no not my pup not my first born. Halkrath I need you here. She trying to rip the restrains off. I need to be with my daughter.

"HALKRATH!" she roared.

As two medics try help save the pup two others push Crystal to a room. While one goes to get her mate and his family.

"Halkrath I need you to follow me now!" medic shouts.

Halkrath rushes following the medic with his parent following.

"Crystal deliver your daughter however when she came out she wasn't breathing. Right now we need you to be with Crystal such events can kill a female from guilt. Tell her everything will be ok. That we are trying to get your daughter to breathe." As the medic spoke she pointed to the room Crystal was in.

"You will be able to save her tho she is our first born. Please you have to save her."

"We will try out be-."

"Don't says you'll try you best you save my daughter or il-!"

"Halkrath!" Sapphire roars.

Halkrath rushes to Sapphire side he can see that she's clearly stress and tired. He hugs her he can feel she was hot almost like she was on fire..

"How is she Halkrath how is our first born?! Is she breathing? Please undo this restrains. Just let me hold her for a second." Sapphire yelled trying to undo the restrains.

Halkrath is still hasn't said anything. He wasn't prepare for something like this yes he prepare for an invasion of an attack on the homeland but not this. He turns to his mother and father for help but they too are clueless of the events. Halkrath looks into Sapphire eyes the only thing he can think of is what he told her the day they official been made mates for life.

"No matter what happens Sapphire I will always love you. Nothing is going to stop me for loving you from the good news to the bad news I'll always be by your side. This is a test of our love whateva happens I always here for you." Halkrath said softly as he said it he purred he knows his purrs would calm her down a bit. It did work Sapphire was less stress but still fear was in her.

Just than the medics came in. The room was silent all breaths was held soon the main medic gave holding the pup.

Head and eyes lowered she walked to the new parents. She didn't want to say it the little one is not even hers but she feels pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Sapphire….Halkrath….there's nothing we can do. We tried everything but nothing."

Sapphire heart dropped it stop beating. Time itself stop. She held her hands up to hold her child when the medic handed her over. The pup look like she was sleeping. She can tell she had both her and skin colors on opposite sides. Soon Halkrath wrap both of his arms around her holding her as tight as possible. She had failed him fail to give him a child he deserve.

"She is beautiful as you. There would had been competition for who is the most beautiful female in the world in my heart." Halkrath spoke still having his arms around Sapphire. She chuckle silently

Bakuub full of grief for the loss of his grandchild the first female that ran in his bloodline in almost forever. He turn and embraced Crystal his head rested on her chest. She wrap her arms around him never as she ever saw him full of sorrow.

The medics came. They had to still clean the pup and put the pup symbol. They went to Sapphire. Sapphire growled disapproval.

"We would like to still clean her and dress her in our clan symbol. We still need a name for the little fighter." The head medic said softly.

Sapphire looked into Halkrath eyes and can tell he was in so much grief like she was but she also know that he was saying to give the pup without even saying a word or move an inch. She gave the medic her daughter. The hardest thing she had to do ever.

"Our daughter name is ema-." Sapphire roared not of sorrow, sadness, or grief but pain the same pain she had when she was pushing her daughter out. Everyone was shocked. The head medic eyes widen she saw another head coming out. Twins are very rare. She rushed and gave the pup she held to another medic. She will make sure this pup lives Paya better be watching over them.

"Finish cleaning this one make sure she is wrap with our fallen fighter symbol!" She look at the males in the room she didn't have time to kick them out. She spoke to Crystal "Please watch these guys out." Crystal nodded.

"Okay Sapphire just like before just one big push this one is gonna be ok don't be afraid. You have Halkrath here with you."

Sapphire was holding the bed for dear life she wanted to hold Halkrath but there was some evil part of her that wanted to hurt him for the more pain she is feeling. Again she felt her birth canal open and she felt a pup come out. Everything was quiet never thing everyone hears is small roaring. The pup came out roaring and fighting. The medic was happy. She quick ran to wash the little male.

"Where she going, did I have another one pup?" Sapphire asked. Looking at Halkrath for guidance she sees him on the floor. He's not the only one tho his father was also on the floor. The medics and Crystal chuckling as they pick them two males off the floor. Just as they had gotten on their feet the head medic came back with the new born pup in hand. She walks to Sapphire and proudly hands over her pup who kept growling at her.

Sapphire carry holds the pup in her hands. The pup stops and looks at Sapphire and begins to purr as if the little one know who this Yautja was. He cuddles more to her to feel her heat, to feel her skin from the outside, to feel her love, and to feel her breathe. Sapphire snuggles with him. As she holds him she's making vows to let nothing happen to help to be there for his everything. She doesn't want to let anyone hold him. She's so confused on how much love she has to this pup. Halkrath walks over very proud that now he has a son. As he goes to hold his son Sapphire growls disapproving tightening her grip without hurting the pup.

"No you just think of a name. Ill hold on to him to make sure he is safe. Just think of a name." she said.

Halkrath laughed he'll figure that he will be able to hold his son while Sapphire rest while she recovers. He slowly walks to Sapphire sit next to her. He wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you Sapphire Thank you Thank you Thank you I will always be by your side. You are very beautiful and strong. Our sons name shall be Yeyinde" He purred.

With all the pain Sapphire as went through Halkrath purring was like a lullaby she rested her head on his chest. The purring made the little Yeyinde sleep too. Halkrath himself fallen asleep.

Crystal and Bakuub started to head to Bakuub room. Crystal teases Bakuub about passing out in the room.

"Are you sure that you strong enough for a little r&r." she teased.

Bakuub grunted wrapped his arms around waist Crystal throw her over his shoulders and ran to his quarters ignoring the curious stares. She will pay for those words. Finally getting to his room he throws her to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Bakuub and Crystal r&r

_CRYSTAL AND BAKUUB R&R_

Bakuub decides he wants Crystal to beg him to claim her so for now he will fun. He starts to stalk after her his eyes never moving. His purrs and hisses arouse her. He became removing what very little armor he had one all was left on was his loincloth. As Crystal looks at his loincloth she can clearly see that Bakuub was ready. She too was taking off her light armor. With the both their musk in the air it was like walking into a forest on a humid day.

Bakuub begins to climb on top of her. He smells her neck he then begins to lick her neck. The groans she was making was making him more excited he was going to stop his teasing but he wanted to hear her beg to beg to be taken by him.

Crystal laying on her back while Bakuub had his fun. The way he know how you use his tongue to hit her sensitive areas around her neck no one knows those areas but he can easily find them. Damn him why not just take me know why play tease she never wanted a male so bad. Damn him. She herself began to lick his neck. She knows he love to be bit around the neck are if she remember correctly yes this is the area. She bit down hard next thing she hears his growling, hissing and moaning yup she got him. She can feel his body tense like he was finally ready to claim her but she was wrong.

Damn her she knows me so will she knows my body more than any female. He groans her biting excited him too much it took everything muscle in his body not to claim her. Trying his best to ignoring the biting he began to move his head downwards to her beast area. He snaps it off without damaging it. He then began to lick one breast and squeeze the other. Doing this had Crystal groaning and hissing music to him. He felt her body shake uncontrolledly he love it. He was awaiting for her to say it she open his jaws to speak he continue he was ready to hear her words the begging words…..boy he was wrong

"I'm not going to beg you to claim me if that's what your waiting for. I wouldn't let you have the satisfaction in that." She giggle. She can feel his body shake with anger, rage and heat. This is gonna be fun she thought.

Bakuub roared damn her. He rips her under garment off. He slammed his hard him inside her. Now he'll gonna have the satisfaction of her moaning and roaring with pleasure. And he was right he began to thrush a nice hardcore way. He keep going on with the fast pace not slowing down for thing. She was his now.

Crystal roar as soon as he was inside her. The pleasure to have a male that has a great size member and know how to use it well is breathe taking. She had to grab on to his hips to keep balance. She was moaning and growling with pleasure damn him this was good. She looked and saw his eyes has still never left her. The expressions he was showing as he claim her as his was exciting her more. An idea came to mind she remember that he did say that he wouldn't mind if a finger slips in so she slip two fingers in and outcome was unbelievable.

Bakuub roar louder than ever. He completely lost it he began going fast fast and fast. Making Crystal moan more than ever. Bakuub couldn't take it anymore she was the only female to make him go make him go make him crazy. He looked down and growled.

"Crystal I want you to be my mate forever. I will never leave your side. I will die to protect you. You will always be my every thing in life. You're the most beautiful Yautja in the world. I will never let any Yautja bad mouth and get away with it. I would never hurt you. I will never let another Yautja touch you. I want you to always be in my bed when I awake up and when I go to bed." He groan not perfect timing but damnit he had to pauk-de tell her.

"yes yes o paya yes." Crystal moaned. Damn him she wanted him for her own.

Both roar together ending their love making. Both trying to catch up with their breathes. Bakuub rolled to her side his hands still wrap around her waist. They begin to cuddle than drifted to sleep hearing each other's purrs.


	3. Chapter 3 not the father

_You are not the father_

_**Chiva**_

Yeyinde was sprinting through one of the dark planets his clan chosen for the kiande amedha chiva. He was about done with his. His bag contain four trophies requirements was two. But he was having too much fun just running around killing the kiande amedha crazy as it sounds but it is more peaceful than having his parent and grandparents screaming at him for impregnating one of the oomans they keep as pets. Not his fault he was bathing himself when the ooman came in. He remembered the day perfect fully she was his first time.

_**Bath Time**_

After a hard training by both his grandfather and father Yeyinde went for a shower. He would had train longer but soon his father and grandfather was at each other throats. Arguing whose fighting style was better. Soon even they were fighting one with dah'kte another with ki'cti-pa. Soon enough others went to get his mother and grandmother to stop the fight. Soon after they would pull them apart others can hear them arguing still they went to their rooms. Thank heavens since he is training for his kiande amedha chiva he has gotten his own room. It even came with an ooman servant girl.

He had went to the shower to at least clean himself. When after the training he had done with his father and grandfather it had gotten late he figure he shower eat and rest. Taking off his light armor and loincloth he carelessly toss it aside he figure his servant girl will pick it up. As he walk in the bathroom he saw that the shower was running. He growled this servant bitch is showering and not cleaning up his mess. He opened the shower door to rage on her but stop when he saw how fully naked she was. Looking at as the water hitting her pale body. He happened to realize that she had a nice round ass. Soon she turn and saw him her eyes opened wide she was clearly frighten.

"ss sorry n'yaka-de I did not feel too well wanted to take quick shower before you came home I go and get to cleaning." She said quickly.

Yeyinde wasn't paying any attention he keep starring at how her breast bounce up and down as she spoke.

After finished talking she quickly exit out the shower. As she pass by him her small hand touch his abdomen gently.

Yeyinde felt the hand glide his body. The gently touch sent shock waves going up and down. He turn to watch her leave when he couldn't stop staring at her round pale ass.

Seconds Yeyinde notice his member was hard and ready for action. Shaking his head.

"Damn her with her gentle touch her prefect ass and breast that all I want to do is bit and lick them. pauk! Need to stop thinking about her she's an ooman for paya sake. Warrior damnit go back to your position." Yeyinde step in the shower letting the hot water calm him down trying to bring his erection down.

Without noticing the ooman came back in. this time she ran her hands down his chest.

Yeyinde jump back growling.

"Wwwhat are you doing?!"

"Making you happy n'yaka-de. Does this not pleases you?" She than started to stroke him.

Yeyinde shock at the current events. When she started stroking him his body froze but the feeling was great. He began purring. He realized what was happening is shouldn't be happening. He was about to push her away.

When she down on her knees and started to suck his warrior. She licked and sucked his warrior. She even started to lick his balls.

Yeyinde eyes widen he threw his head back purring pleasurably. The feeling was incredible. He was about to grab her head to go suck deeper when she stop. He growled disapproval.

She motion him to follow her and he did.

They made their way to _his_ bedroom.

She climbed on his bed and opened her legs and waited.

Yeyinde stop when he saw she was on _his _bed. Anger was raising no one _sits on his_ bed. Not even if his parents came over. Yeyinde _doesn't not aloud ANYONE not even PAYA herself._

He was about to kick her off the bed but when he gotten closer she leap and wrap her legs around his waist. He felt his member inside her. The feeling is undescribed. It felt right. He began to rock back and forth. He was growling of pleasure. Not noticing the ooman girl tearing with pain.

"This is worth it the pain. With have nine month off no work. Having this asshole child would be easy life forever." The servant girl though.

Yeyinde continue to hammer her. He wanted to always remember the first time. He heard others saying the first time ended rather quickly. He would rather his first time to last a bit. But soon he felt himself about to burst. Realizing that he was mating with a female ooman he didn't want his seed to be inside of her he pulled out just in time that his juices shoot out in front of the ooman groin. He pulled his head and roared of pleasure. Little did he know the ooman female was scooping his sperm with her finger and was putting it inside her vagina? Yeyinde finally getting his breathes back to pace he look down at the servant lifted her chin.

He looked into her eyes and said. "I want you to get your ass off my paukde bed. Change the sheets and pick up my mess. I want it done before I come out my shower." With that he walk back to his shower feeling satisfied. Two weeks later the servant claim to be pregnant with his child. So much yelling roaring name calling etc.

_**Back go present chiva**_

Yeyinde snap out of his thoughts when two hissing black kiande amedha leapt towards him. Yeyinde roared and leapt towards them with one hand he punch one knocking it feet away and with the other hand he extended his wrist blades and slice the head off. He quickly throw the head back to his net with the rest of his trophies he sprinted to the alien he punch. The alien hissed and threw its tail to attack Yeyinde. Yeyinde over the tail and slammed his wrist blade into the spiral area. The alien scream of pain Yeyinde then rip off the head with a roar. He notice the disk on the floor to return him to the mothership. He proud walk towards it and step on it. He wonder how the others were doing on their chiva. The next second he was zap back to the ship. Where he was greet by his grandfather one of the elders.

Bakuub looked at his grandson with pride. "Welcome back proud warrior. Go to the medical ward to get clean up the celebration will begin soon." When he saw the amount of trophies Yeyinde had he was amazed.

Yeyinde nodded to Bakuub and made his way towards the medical ward.

_**CELEBRATION and NOT THE FATHER**_

Yeyinde got his cuts clean and bandage. So far he only saw one other warrior a female one. She had lost a tusk but she look perfectly fine none the less. Soon Halkrath came over he looked at Yeyinde and the female.

"Come brave warriors you two are the only ones who survive the chiva." He claimed.

Both Yeyinde and the female looked shocked but both nodded and followed Halkrath to the hall.

"We welcome these warriors who had fought hard to become one to this clan." The elders roared everyone in the hall roared with approval.

"We as a clan welcome the strong and the bold. Ones who train to become strong warriors who doesn't fear fear who doesn't back down from a challenge." Bakuub roared. The hall was roaring with approval.

Soon both Yeyinde and the female had receive the mark of the clan on their heads and there armor.

Everyone ran to them to welcome them to the clan out of ten they was the only ones who made it.

Yeyinde saw his parents and grandparents motion him to follow them he did.

Sapphire hugged her son soon Crystal join in the hugged. The men was watching the females hug Yeyinde.

Halkrath walked. "Alright ladies he only pass the chiva nothing more. I don't see a kiande amedha queen skull with him so no more hugging." He joked.

Bakuub also said. "Finally I agree with something he says."

Crystal and Sapphire glare at their mates.

Both Bakuub and Halkrath back away.

Sapphire looked at her son. "I have some happy news to tell you Yeyinde."

Yeyinde purred and said. "What is the good news mother?"

"The servant bitch that got pregnant gave birth."

Yeyinde grunt that wasn't good news to him. He didn't want to be a father so young. Especially to an ooman servant if it was an ooman warrior yes but not a servant.

Sapphire laughed at her sons responds.

"Congrats you are not the father. The child is pure human with no type of DNA from us. The mother will be punished after she has healed she well be a slave who will work outdoors." She said.

Sorry guys for taking too long with a chapter working two jobs and having a cat takes a lot out of a person lol. Yes the writing is blah but it's my blah. Im doing this for fun. I have another story in mind and its hard trying not to mix the plots up. Please give reviews good or bad I love to see them. If you guys have recommendations I love to see it. The next couple of chapters will be from the twins pov (point of view) I will throw Yeyinde into the mix here and there. Enjoy everyone Firestar out….


	4. Chapter 4 sisters

_**Sisters: **__** Amber and Ariel**_

Sarah is having the worst contractions ever. Sarah age 20 was born into a clan who believes of an alien race call Yautja where their gods. When Sarah was younger they had came to judge the young human children and tell them their faith. She was chosen to remain in the clan to bare more human clan members. She wound had love to have been chosen to be a pet or servant. Living on earth is hard there's disease, bills and all the other bullshit Earth has. Sarah screamed with pain. Her clan doesn't believe in modern human medicine they believe if so she had to have the child without meds. Which she would love some right now she thought. What makes matters worst is she is having a baby by herself her baby daddy been gone.

"You're at ten centimeters Sarah are you ready." One clan member said.

"Yes! Please get my daughter out of my belly I want to raise her to be a respectful clan member. And hopeful she might be chosen to join the gods." She declared.

The two female clan members help her position her for she can birth her baby. She opened her legs wide. They brought a dish of hot water.

"Ok we need one big push than Sarah."

"Fine ok…one…two….three…. arggggh." Sarah screamed in pain.

"That was an ok push we need you to push greater."

"What the fuck do you mean that was an ok push? You bitch I should kill u!"

"Our gods would laugh at u no wonder you weren't chosen when u was a youngster you can't even take the pain of childbirth."

Before sarah can said anything she push once more. The pressure she feel when her daughter was sliding out of her both was breath taking. The pain was unbearable however when the baby came out the pain vanished relieve came she did it she though. She smiled when she heard the wailing of a baby girl crying. Breathing for the first time the baby left her an incredible feeling inside.

The females began to clean the infant. As they clean the blood away they notice she had blonde hair like her mother. She was a light shade of caramel skin color which makes sense since the clan members are caramel skin. Once they baby was clean up they wrap the baby in a pink blanket. Sarah felt pride when they brought her baby to her she cuddle with the baby kissing the baby forehead while the baby was still crying. She saw the baby trashed around lightly not liking the new freedom. She open one eye and she saw a blue shade. She tears a little she had her eyes and her hair.

Pain came back more powerful than ever before. She figured it was the afterbirth but it felt worse. She looked at the clan member.

"what wh ow whats the new pain I feeling?!" She asked.

They rushed and saw another child was coming out.

"Your having another child!" they was shocked.

Twins was never come along the tribe. This is the first in centuries. They figure that the second child is a blessing. By having twins gives the woman double the chances of being chosen by the gods. Also it reminds them of the story of the twin sisters being chosen by the god's one as a breeder another as warrior of their people who was transform to a god. They rush to her side they took the first child away to prep. As soon as Sarah got to position she felt the baby coming out faster than the first one. The baby came out the birth canal.

"woooow" Sarah said.

She didn't feel any type of pain she figure the first born made her body stronger for the second child.

The clan members rush to get water to the crying baby. While they clean both babies they went to Sarah to clean up the mess of the two births. Once the mess was clean they gave her, her first born. She was happy again having the baby in her arms. She was worried however twins aren't born in this clan. She feels the second child is an omen. She feels that the second child would affect the first child chances even though she hasn't even seen the child yet. While she was thinking and holding her first born the clan members was looking over the second child.

"I'll shall name u Amber. You will always be the love of my life. I know our gods will come and chose you. You my little princess have taken all the love I can give. I love you."

"She has two purple eyes…..that is not a good sign. Even look at the hair she has red hair. The child is an abomination. Our gods will be displease this could make them destroy us if they see this abomination one of our own has created."

"We have to see what the mother thinks of the child once we get the answer we talk but now we can't do anything."

The clan members brought the infant child to her mother. They took Amber away from her everyone held their breaths they wanted to see how she would react.

Sarah look at her second child which was also another daughter and she notice it had the same facial details however they child eyes were purple. She didn't feel the same motherly feels like she did with the first child in fact she was freak out scare. It had purple eyes and red hair want type of monster this thing is.

Suddenly the infant open its eyes for the first time to look at her. Sarah worried this shouldn't have happened into couple days. Once the baby's eyes settle on her the baby stood quiet for a moment once taking in that Sarah was her mother the baby smiled.

"aaaa." The baby said.

"Please take it away." Sarah cried. She felt no type of love for the infant. She wanted her first born in her arms not this abomination.

"What do you want to do with the child?" the clan members asked.

"I don't want it. It is hideous." Sarah yelled.

"Its identical to the first born just has different eyes and hair color." One clan member said angrily.

"I don't want her. She will bring shame to the clan. I chose to place her in a shelter. I don't want her to break Amber chances of being chosen. Our gods might destroy the clan because of her. I'm choosing this decision for the rest of the clan and for my Amber. Please take this thing away from me and bring me my true daughter to me." She explained. She than raised the child in a way from her. One clan member went to take the child.

"What do you wish the name this child?"

"I do not care…name the child Ariel." Sarah said. She smiled they gave her Amber.

As the clan member took Ariel no one notice little Ariel raise her small hand trying to reach out to Sarah. She didn't want to leave she wanted her mother's warm her love and to feel the skin of her sister. As the clan member left the room. Ariel notice that she couldn't see Sarah or the other infant they where…..GONE.

"What will we do if over gods come and asked for the update of children being born?"

"We tell them nothing of this Sarah had only one baby. The other will go to the government shelter where it would die off like the rest of the unwanted babies. No one would want a child with purple eyes and red hair. She is a freak and will die a freak. Our gods will be happy with Amber we will teach her how to walk, talk and how not to freak out when she sees their faces."

"What if they come across this one in the near future?"

"Anything is possible but I doubt our gods will realize that they can be twins."

They continue to talk not noticing that Ariel hasn't had a bottle yet even not having a diaper.

It was a raining night. It was thundering and hailing outside very ugly weather. A car drove and stop outside a shelter. Two clan members came out carried a picnic basket with Ariel covered inside with a warm bottle and a clean diaper. They placed the baby in the front door.

"Now would be the best time to say good bye." The clan leader said.

"I do not have to said anything that monster is not my child and will never be my child. Amber is my child she is my first child." She said.

Sad to hear a woman deny her child but happy that she is sticking to the story the clan leader motion the clan members to come back. Once back they left.

Jasmine the shelter owner came out someone just rang the bell when she look around she didn't see anyone. When she looked down she said a picnic basket with a baby girl inside. She quickly picked up the infant and cuddled the baby inside away from the rain and wind. There was a note attach to the baby.

ABOMINATION ARIEL NOT WANTED RAISE HER OR KILL HER SHE IS NOT WANTED.

Jasmine angrily threw the paper. Monsters she though. She looks at the baby's features the baby look beautiful she did notice the red hair but it looks exotic different. The baby opened its eyes and saw Jasmine.

"Purple eyes wow you are full of surprises." She whispered not wanting to wake the rest of the sleeping children.

Ariel eyes started to have tears. Jasmine placed one hand on Ariel face to stop her from crying.

"No need to cry little one I'm here to help raise you. I will give you love like I give the others. If no one wants to keep you will raise u like you was my own." She said.

Ariel reached and grab Jasmine finger. She felt safe warm and now she can feel….LOVE.

Yeyinde has no stress at all he has completed a number of hunts withgoodremarks coming from his elders. Because of his impressing hunts he earned a warrior's quarter's bigger bed, shower and a training room. He would had gotten two ooman slaves however still having that one ooman lie about him being a father to an ooman child he was restricted from having ooman slaves for the time being. He finally mated with yautja woman. It's was a good mating. He remembered they were wrestling for dominance for the right to be in command. While they were wrestling Yeyinde rammed himself inside her. She was shocked for a second she double the effect to be dominant. She felt his penis move inside her as they wrestle he was truly huge she began to purr the feeling was pleasurable. Yeyinde notice she was purring he finally found the strength to flip her so she was kneeling on all fours. He placed his legs around hers to keep her in place. Then he started ramming inside her with power blows. She growled with pleasure she begun again to fight him. Females should be the one running the show not the other way around she thought. Yeyinde had none of that however he placed his mouth at the back of her neck bit down hard. She stopped again the pain of the bit only made her much hornier. After a couple more of him ramming himself inside her he came with a grunt. He was catching his breath he notices that she hasn't come herself yet. Yes she was exhausted however Yeyinde wanted to be known to pleasure the yautja woman for they can receive their own release.

While she was still catching her breath he flip her over now she was on back. He thrust himself back inside of her.

"Now is time for your release" he purred.

He began taking his sweet time though he was ramming with pressure. As he rammed into her she was purring and growling with pleasure. She was scratching his back. He began to suck on her breast letting his tusk poke too.

"Harder and faster." She purred and growled.

Yeyinde pick up the pace they were both growling purring and biting each other. Finally they both came that the same time. Both fell on back to the bed. Yeyinde had withdrawn himself from her. He wanted to cuddle and rest. However the female got off the bed. He growled in annoyance.

"Come back to bed and relax." He purred.

She laughed and said. "You were a good pauk nothing more. I cuddled to whoever is my mate not to any other pauk." She put her gear on and left.

Yeyinde felt angry. Yautja woman never cuddle damnit. He was thinking about renting a tame ooman to cuddle with but last time that happened he slept on top of her and she died. He had to pay double and give away his finest liquor.

_Finally I have updated. Ill tries to update faster next time. To my readers need help having a location of where amber and ariel live at. Needs to have a forest and has to be inside the US. Looking forwards for reviews answered. If you have question let me know. I love to answer them. Btw Yeinde needs a cuddle who wants to cuddle with Yeyinde._


End file.
